Naruto Truth or Dare Game
by Battle Toads
Summary: Truth or Dare Gamewith some meaning, dont know where its at but you as readers can find it R&R Thanks! note: i wount be able to update my stories untill June 14, 2006 or so...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own any character used in this story! But for the readers please enjoy:

Naruto!

Episode One

The Truth or Dare Game…

It was a nice spring morning when Naruto woke up, made himself some ramen, and grabbed a carton of milk to drink! Naruto walked out of his house towards his school. Naruto looks to his left and sees Konohamaru in his usual crummy ways to try to hid himself. "Hay Konohamaru! What are you doing today?" Naruto asked with his hands behind his head.

Konohamaru pulls off his disguise with his usual amazed expression on his face. "Ahh… Saw through my disguise again boss!" Then he takes off his expression and says dumbly, "Well… nothing really boss… I was wondering if you could teach me some new moves boss!" He said with eagerness in his voice.

"Not today Konohamaru! I've got school… Remember!" Naruto asked while continuing down the streets.

"You don't have school on Saturday, do you boss?" Konohamaru asked while raising one eye brow.

"What! You mean today ISN'T FRIDAY!" Naruto got a very extreme angry face; his face was turning redder and redder, steam coming out of his ears (A/n just like in cartoons) Naruto walks off back to his house.

"Boss…" Konohamaru started to sound soft, then he ran back home as well.

Naruto opened his house doors and jumped on his bed thinking _Great, now he thinks I'm a total looser!_ Naruto just shoved his head into his pillow and closed his eyes. Eventually he fell asleep. He kept tossing and turning. A few minutes later his eyes shot open as so did his body.

Standing right beside his bed was Kakashi, Sakura, and the one he hated the most Sasuke! "Hu? What are you all doing here?" Naruto yelled because from this sudden excitement.

Kakashi replied "Well… Some how these two got there locations out so we have to relocate them so they will be staying with you! That and I've got a mission I've got to take care of! I'll see you in a few!"

"Well that's just great!" Naruto said as Kakashi closed the door behind him.

"This is an ok house…" Sakura said trying to cheer him up.

"You think so?" Naruto said with his eyes bulging.

"Yah…" Then her evil/mind side thought _It's ok all right… ok for a looser!_

"Well… Naruto do you have anything that's 'fun' that we can do here?" Sasuke said with his eyes closed, hands in his pockets.

"Umm…" Naruto thought for a few minutes and finally replied, "Nope!"

"This is going to be as boring as he-" Sasuke stopped as Naruto made him.

"Rule number one! Nobody is allowed to swear in MY home but ME! GOT THAT?" Naruto said while shouting, and lifting Sasuke by his shirt up on the wall.

"Just… whatever…" Sasuke said as Naruto let him drop to the floor.

"Hay Naruto!" Sakura yipped and continued "Do you mind if we played truth or dare?" she asked while getting a tiny blush, facing Sasuke.

"Umm…" a few minutes later he blurted out "Sure, as long as I get to go first!"

Both Sasuke and Sakura said "Ok" at the same time.

"Umm… Sakura! Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" She said with confidence.

Naruto got an evil grin and said "I dare you to kick Sasuke in the balls as hard as you can!"

Sakura turned to Sasuke and said in a whisper "Forgive me…" then she plunged her leg as fast, and as hard as she could at Sasuke's balls. Sasuke knelt down as extreme pain shot up to him.

"Sakura… It's your turn!" Sasuke said as he tried to get over the pain.

"Ok… Umm… Sasuke! Truth or dare?"

"Truth…"

It took Sakura a while to think of something good for her to find out about him. "Is it true that you've lost your virginity?"

Sasuke just simply opened his eyes and said smoothly "Yes…" there was a long pause before he spoke again, "Is it my turn yet?"

"Umm… Yah!" Naruto said with his usual big smile across his face.

Sasuke just waited there for a while thinking of a really good one before he closed his eyes and asked, "Naruto… Truth or dare?"

"I'll go with dare!" he shouted.

"I dare you to tell me the truth about what happened to sitcoms, game shows on the radio!" Naruto replied "How in hell am I supposed to know?" Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders.

"My turn! Sasuke… Truth or dare?"

"Dare…"

"Umm… I dare you to-" Naruto leans closer to him so Sakura cant here what he's about to say, "- mouth Hinata in front of Sakura!

"Ok…" Sasuke left Naruto's house and closed the door behind him.

Sakura waited for a while then got a bit mad at Naruto's dare to Sasuke. She sat next to Naruto on his bed and she asked, "Where did Sasuke go?"

"Oh, you'll see!" Naruto's face grew an evil grin.

A few hours later Sasuke opened Naruto's house door and Hinata followed him in.

Hinata had a confused face as much as Sakura did.

Sakura and Hinata asked at the same time "What's going on?"

Both Naruto and Sasuke replied, "You'll find out!"

"Come on hurry up Sasuke!" Naruto said as he wanted to see what both girls responses were going to be.

"Oh all right." Sasuke said and kissed Hinata on the lips. Sakura got so angry at Sasuke she jumped on to Naruto and started to kiss him. Hinata was really mad at Sakura that she pushed Sasuke away from her, knocked Sakura away from Naruto and she was right about to kiss him when she started to blush so much she was about to leave.

"Hinata wait!" Naruto said trying to stop her from leaving.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well… Do you have anything to do today?"

"No… Why? What's this all about anyway?"

"We are playing truth or dare!" Naruto took a pause and every one said to Hinata "Want to play?" She simply looked down, then back up and nodded and said, "Sure…"

Sakura sat on the floor next to Sasuke; Hinata sat on the bed along side of Naruto.

"I guess it would be your turn Hinata!" Naruto said turning his head to her.

"Alright… Naruto! Truth or dare?"

Naruto sat their smiling then replied "Truth!"

"Is it true that you like me?"

Naruto was kind of shocked hearing Hinata say something like this. He gulped a bit and said, "Yah!" Hinata blushed greatly, and then told Naruto that it was his turn.

"Ahh right! Umm… Hinata Truth or dare?"

"Dare…"

"I dare you to stay in the closet with me for 15 minutes!" Hinata's eyes widened. She smiled and blushed then said "Ok… Naruto." They went down the hallway into his closet and Naruto slammed the door behind him so Sasuke and Sakura wouldn't know what they were doing! (A/n even though they kind of all ready known what was going on any way. )

**15 minutes later **

"Did you like it?" Naruto asked Hinata as she smiled greatly.

"Ya… I did!"

"It's your turn… Hinata." Naruto said.

"Umm…" Hinata thought for a bit _Naruto might like this one but I'm not sure… I'll do it any way…_ "Sakura! Truth or dare?"

"Dare…" Sakura replied in a weak voice.

Hinata thought _Great! I got her where I want her!_ "I dare you to make love to me, in front of Sasuke and Naruto!" She exclaimed.

"Are you sure about this one?" Sakura replied.

"Yes." Hinata said as she turned and looked at Naruto, blushing a bit.

"I use my chicken!" Sakura replied. _phew… that was a close one… I think I'll just stick with truth whenever she asks me any more_ Sakura thought.

"Since you used your chicken Hinata gets to go again!" Sasuke said.

(A/n there is going to be an alternative part for this part, it will be at the end of this T or D episode… _continue_  ) "Sasuke… Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to play this game with no cloths for the end of this episode!"

"Fine…" Sasuke said in a hateful tone. He took off his shirt, shorts, ect… until he was completely in his birthday suit ((no cloths.))

Sorry to say that this is the end of the T or D game!

(I'm running out of ideas for 1 and for 2 this to me is getting boring!)

The alternate ending!

"I dare you to Review on this Truth or dare game!" Hinata shouts to you the readers!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own any character used in this story! But for the readers please enjoy:

Note: I'm so sorry for the readers of this Truth or dare game, I was only expecting to post up only one, but the people have spoken, I should post more chapters for this, the here comes the bad news for my fans, I am only going to post up one more chapter, don't worry though I'll make it twice the words I normally post in a chapter, just to make it up to the readers/fans of mine! Please review! Oh and one more announcement I would like to state out, I also have a Naruto story up and it already has 4 chapters in it! I would like it if you viewers would read it and review on it! Here's the name to it Naruto the Start of A New Journy!

Naruto!

Episode Two

The Story Behind the "15 minutes later" Dare!

(Tiny re-cap on what had happened then…)

"Ahh right! Umm… Hinata truth or dare?"

"Dare…"

"I dare you to stay in the closet with me for 15 minutes!" Hinata's eyes widened. She smiled and blushed then said "Ok… Naruto." They went down the hallway into his closet and Naruto slammed the door behind him so Sasuke and Sakura wouldn't know what they were doing! (A/n even though they kind of all ready known what was going on any way. )

(Naruto them song music plays in background)

Naruto closed the door slowly as Hinata got in first with him. "Ok, you ready on what I had planed for us?" Naruto whispered to Hinata.

"Yes…" She replied weakly, while blushing a bit.

"Hmmmm…." Hinata herd Naruto say trying to hide his tone. "Well, to be honest I have nothing…" Naruto gave out a tiny sigh.

_drat! And I thought I was going to get-_ Hinata thought to herself. "Well I know what we CAN do…" Hinata said in a weak tone.

"Yeah, yeah… What, what?" Naruto asked as he leaned closer to her for her to whisper in his ear.

Hinata leaned closer and replied, "Well… we could… umm… practice ki… ki… ss… ss… ing…" Hinata choked out.

Naruto just hopped back and said, "Well that's dumb!"

Hinata sat back and said, "Right, right…" she started to twiddle her fingers.

"Well, I guess we're going to just sit here for the next 15 minutes?" Naruto complained.

"That or do something else… you pick! It is your house…" Hinata said as she started to blush.

"Well… SITTING HERE ON OUR DUFFS FOR THE NEXT 15 MINUTES IT IS!"

The End

(Not what you were expecting hu? I'm going to get a chapter three for this soon, not sure when so don't be dissen me!)


End file.
